


I Will Be Your Safety

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 独占欲囚禁!Merlin.有点像Astolat的The Tower：为了让亚瑟远离危险、保证他的安全，梅林把亚瑟带到某个地方锁起来。他会去看亚瑟，自然发生了很多ooxx，但随着时间流逝梅林发现自己不想让亚瑟走了。他不想和世界分享亚瑟。他想把亚瑟关起来由自己独享。(He doesn't want to share him with the world. He wants to keep him locked away where he can have him all to himself.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Kudos: 2





	I Will Be Your Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I will be your safety](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752529) by 匿名. 



> 预警：主要人物自杀暗示

  
  


_“梅林，”亚瑟轻声低语，声音破碎不堪。“梅林，求你。”他的嗓音因为长久的废弃变得粗糙。“求你，放我走吧。”_

_梅林锁紧他的桎梏，牢牢抓住他金色的国王，他吻舐他额上的汗珠，贴着他的嘴唇微笑，再一次用舌尖使那唇屈服，宣称这美丽的嘴巴只属于自己，尽管他知道早在几年之前它们就属于自己了，他不需要再多费口舌做声明。“不，”他告诉亚瑟的下颌，啃咬着它，发誓自己永远不会放手。“不，我不会。”又一个吻，烙在亚瑟的锁骨上。“我不能。”_

\- - -

“你真觉得这会是我最安全的藏身处吗？”亚瑟用挑剔的眼光打量这座塔，手插在后腰上。“你在几英里之外就能看到它。”

“没错。”梅林轻轻地碰了碰亚瑟的手腕，把他俩一起悬浮到空中飘过窗户。多亏之前无数次共同浮游的经验，他们优雅地着陆。梅林深知亚瑟喜欢飞行，喜欢飞行带给他的自由的感觉；他个人对此并不感冒，仅仅是欣赏飞行带来的实际好处。当然，知道亚瑟喜欢也是飞行的优点之一。多少次他将他的国王从文书中拖出来远离案牍之劳，带着他们两个走近繁星，手掌交叠十指交缠？据梅林记忆，太多次了。但只要去想，梅林确信自己能回忆起每一次他们垂直旅行的经历。

亚瑟摸了摸床柱，又检查起了木桌。“没错？”

“他们不会来这儿找你的，”梅林说着坐到了床边，注视着他的爱人上上下下地检查自己的临时住所。“他们会认为你太聪明了，不会躲到最显眼的地方。你得表现的不像你自己才能骗过他们。”

亚瑟接受了这个解释，点点头。“好吧，但是梅林，”他在这个圆形房间里走了一圈，检查了墙壁、地板还有天花板，然后才把目光转向梅林。“这儿没有出口。”

梅林看向窗户。

“是，是有扇窗户。”亚瑟听起来有点不耐烦。“但如果我爬出去，我会摔断腿。如果我想离开这座塔我必须要你协助。或者。”他的目光又一次搜索起房间内。“一条绳索。这儿有绳索吗？”他扯了扯那根把窗帘绑在床柱上的小小的金色绳索。

“这没绳子，”梅林说着，温柔地牵起亚瑟的手。“我了解你，亚瑟。我知道你会变得没耐心。坐立不安。最好还是把你的自由意志从你身上夺走。”

亚瑟皱起眉，缩回了他的手。“什么？”

这话说出来变味儿了。梅林再一次向亚瑟伸出手去，在国王默许他握住手腕的时候微笑道，“我需要你安安全全的，亚瑟。可一旦你看到了赏金猎人，你就冲上去跟他决斗；一旦你看见了一支军队，你就召集你的骑士们整备兵马出去迎战。这次你看见阿林德的人马的时候，我想要你待在塔里。”

亚瑟撅起嘴生气的样子实在太可爱了，梅林情难自禁地用自己的指尖描摹。幸运的是梅林的抚摸似乎让亚瑟平静下来，梅林笑了。

“我只需要一小会儿，”他保证道，“你一眨眼就会回到卡美洛了。”

亚瑟靠过来，吻了吻他的嘴角。“嗯。”他把他的脑袋安置在梅林的肩头，双眼在这小房间里巡逻。“好吧。”

  
\- - -

“梅林。”

“嘘，没有事，亲爱的，没关系。”

“梅林，你……你保证了。你保证这不会要很久的。该死，梅林，不——不要亲我了。我——唔！”

“嘘……”

“明天我们要谈一谈这事，梅林。梅林？ _ **梅林！**_ ”

  
  
\- - -

“三个月了已经——我不能——你看见我这胳膊了吗，梅林？你看见了吗？”

梅林看向亚瑟的胳膊，卷起白色的袖子。“怎么了？”

“我的肌肉。”亚瑟戳着自己的左上臂。“它们在消失。每一天，我都有锻炼。但这空间太小了。我都快疯了。”

“嘿，听着。”梅林摩挲亚瑟的手臂，低下头向他微笑。“你看起来还是一样的漂亮，亚瑟。”

亚瑟皱起的眉头没有松开。“才没有。看，梅林，好好看看。”

“我在看。”梅林微笑道，“你看起来健康。完整。有生气。”

“是。”亚瑟对此做了个鬼脸，一屁股坐到床上。“这么说吧，我宁愿一次面对三只狮鹭也不要再在这个可怕的塔里困一天。”

梅林坐到他旁边，把他拉到自己身侧。“就快了，亚瑟。”

“这话你都说了几个——”

“我说的仍然是实话。”

“是实话过吗？”

“噢，亚瑟。”梅林轻吻他的国王的眼睑，他苍白的面颊。“我从来只会告诉你实话。”亚瑟贴近他的抚弄，在梅林的嘴唇落到他锁骨上时不由自主地颤栗。“我保证。”

  
  
\- - -

“我保证。”  
  
  
\- - -

“我保证。”  
  
  
\- - -

“我是你的 _ **国王**_ 。我命令你带我离开这里。”

“哦，亚瑟。你是而且永远会是我的国王。但你也知道我从来不听你的话。”

“梅林。”

“躺下，亚瑟。腿张开。”

“不，梅林。这不是——怎么——卡美洛、我得——住手——”

“嘘……”

“你敢再嘘我一次看看！”

“你在这里很安全。”

“不，我没有。我快疯了。我——不、别、别碰那——那里，啊…… _啊_ ，梅林，我…唔呃，不要……”

“呼吸，亲爱的，呼吸。”

  
\- - -

梅林清楚议会想要什么。

他们想要他们的国王回归，需要他领导对抗撒克逊人的战斗。没有亚瑟他们便迷失方向，他们想要他们的国王带领他们走向胜利。

哦是的，梅林再清楚不过他们想要的是什么了。

他们指望亚瑟包揽无人应担的风险，期望他毫不犹豫地奔赴战场，冒着他自己的生命危险斩杀他的敌人。

但梅林不能让这一切发生。

他不会允许。

  
  
\- - -

“梅林……”

“我在这，亚瑟，没事的。”

“梅林，求你。求你。我的人民。”

“他们好好的，亚瑟。”

“但他们不会永远没事。梅林，我需要回去。让我回去。求你了。”

  
  
\- - -

亚瑟·潘德拉贡从不乞求。

那是谎言。

  
  
\- - -

烛火的光线在亚瑟熟睡的面庞上跳舞。他从未如此苍白，头发像是碎金漆黑的影子。在这里太阳的光芒无法够着他。

但这没关系。如果就连太阳都无法触碰亚瑟，那么就没有人能够做到了。

“你很安全，亚瑟。安然无虞。”

指间滑过凹陷下去的脸颊，宛如鬼影。

“我会照看你的，亚瑟。我会。”

  
  
\- - -

卡美洛的人马在大地上搜寻，红色的披风在他们身后拽曳。

他们宣誓：这一次，他们不会再空手而归。这一次，他们会成功。

  
  
\- - -

“你很安全，亚瑟。安然无虞。”

  
\- - -

他们在一座塔底发现了国王。他的脖子摔断了，身体成了一堆被空皮包裹的骨骼。他的双眼不见了，恐怕是被捕食的鸟儿叼走了。

他们把他裹进红色的披风里，把他带回了卡美洛。

他们成功了。然而，失败的重担压在他们肩头。

  
  
\- - -

修长的手指追踪着尖锐的颧骨，柔软的指腹贴着将要腐烂的血肉。

“我会重新找到你的，亚瑟。我会的。我不会再让你失望。”

炽热的呼吸短暂地温暖了冰冷的嘴唇。

“下一次，我会保证你的安全。”

  
  
\- - -

_“你玩够了，我的朋友。”_

  
  


_“我认识你吗？”_

  
  


_“是的。是的，你认识。”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------

最后一段的原文：

_”You’ve had your fun, my friend.”  
  
“Do I know you?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, you do.”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者FreeTalk：  
> 首先感谢原作者（社恐不敢去要授权，sorry）  
> 其次感谢花酒太太的推文。
> 
> 我个人就是很喜欢这种Dark梗我自首。软硬兼施半哄半骗的偏执黑梅我太爱了。这篇在道德标准特别高的外网真的是难得一见——不仅是正经的non-con，暗示梅林不仅口头哄骗、性交诱骗，最后用上了魔法强煎，最后还放黑梅去祸害无知无觉的101小王子，完成了Dark loop，狠。  
> 唯一的遗憾就是黑梅的罪行交代的太简略了！！虽然短小很精悍但我真的好想看摩多摩多啊！！！（乱叫）
> 
> 补充，这篇我觉得唯一不太行的地方就是最后给亚瑟安排了自杀。亚瑟这个人物我虽然觉得他自毁倾向好严重，特别不把自己当回事，但又从来没想过自杀（他身上的又一层完美自洽的矛盾）啊不过把坠塔当作最后的抗争的话又说得通，嗐我闭嘴了我闭嘴了


End file.
